The Sweetest Pair
by LemonDragon666
Summary: ON HIATUS (I'm not sure how to continue) ShunUki. Shunsui goes to his best friend's manor to find the man sick on the floor. What could possibly ensue? What do you expect from me. Rated M for later chapter(s); LEMON, YAOI, BOY X BOY. It's only really shounen ai at the moment.


**I thought I might write a ShunUki, since Ukitake is my favourite Captain (he's just so awesome and gorgeous!), and I think this pairing is sweet. **  
**ALSO; in this fic, I have made Ju's eyes GREEN, since they were originally green in the manga. Of course, he's adorable with brown eyes, but I think that green suit him better.**

**Enjoy!**

_As he stared into forest green eyes, his fingers entwined in silky ivory hair. Jushiro's eyes closed as he sighed, one slender hand reaching up and caressing Shunsui's rugged face. Wavy, unbound chestnut locks cascaded over his shoulders, tickling Jushiro's face as he leant forward to press his lips to the other man's - _  
Kyoraku bolted upright, waking from his dream. _Such a lovely, gentle dream, _he sighed inwardly. Swivelling his body around, he placed his feet on the polished wooden floor of his quarters.  
"Nanao!" he called, as he brushed his wavy brown hair before tying it up in its typical ponytail.  
"Yes, sir?" said his small Lieutenant, at the door in minutes.  
"Have you seen my kimono?" he asked, rubbing his head and glancing around the room.  
"Sir,' she began, annoyance entering into her voice, 'don't you remember? You let Captain Ukitake-sama take it home with him, thinking that he was cold," concluded the icy woman, her blue-grey eyes flashing behind her glasses.  
"Oh."

Shunsui stretched, and stood. Grabbing his hat, he flash-stepped to the Ukitake manor. Still yawning, he shuffled to Jushiro's chambers as he wiped sleep from his eyes. Shunsui quietly opened the door to his best friend's bedchamber. The man lay not on his bed, but curled on the floor, wrapped in Shunsui's flowery kimono and shaking. Blood leaked from his lips and he was more pale than usual. Shunsui's eyes widened and he silently jogged over to where his friend lay ill.  
"Jushiro?" he said as he rolled the man onto his back.  
"'take?" Shunsui pressed, louder this time as he brushed snowy white hair out of Jushiro's fair face.  
"Shun...sui,' Ukitake whimpered, his eyes opening slightly, 'i-is that you?" he asked, before falling into a fit of violent coughs, blood splattering over the pink kimono.  
"Yeah, it's me, Ju'," replied the other as he used his flowery kimono to gently clean blood from Jushiro's face. He held his friend to his chest and stroked the soft, white hair.  
"Th-thank you, Shunsui," stammered Jushiro, opening his eyes further after his coughing fit came to a halt. Kyoraku leaned forward and pressed his lips to the clammy forehead of his best friend.  
"I think you need to have a nice warm bath, Ju'," he said, looking down into Jushiro's eyes as he held the back of his hand to the man's brow.

Lifting the emaciated Captain into his arms, Shunsui made his way to the nearest bathroom. _I need to run that bath nice and hot, _he told himself, _while it runs, I'll undress Jushiro._ Still holding his friend with one arm, Shunsui leaned over and turned on the taps*****, holding his hand under the gushing water to gauge the temperature. When he was sure that it was not too hot, but not cold, he bent over and put in the plug. Looking to Jushiro, he noticed that the man's eyes were only slightly open, but watching him all the same.  
"I'm going to undress you now, Ju'," Shunsui told the man. Jushiro nodded his head weakly, acknowledging that the other Captain was doing his best to help. _Where the hell were all of the staff?_ pondered Shunsui as he softly peeled the bloodstained clothing from Jushiro's upper body. The white-haired Captain tensed, his breaths hitching as he fought back another coughing fit. Some blood still passed his lips, but Shunsui was quick to take the kimono in hand, wiping the blood away. He pressed the shirtless man to his chest, a tear falling onto the white hair as his large hand rubbed a bony back.  
"Oh, Jushiro," he sighed sadly, as he leant back and began untying his friend's hakama. Slivers of mineral green watched him sheepishly as he removed the hakama and undergarments, taking no heed of Jushiro's nudity. _He's my friend, and I'm helping him because he is ill. _The bath tub was half full, so Shunsui turned the taps off. Lifting Jushiro bridal style, Kyoraku carefully placed his shaky, nude friend into the water.

"How is it, Jushiro?' asked Shunsui, watching the man's facial expression, 'is it too hot?" He was answered with a weak shake of the head as Jushiro closed his eyes, letting out an exhausted sigh. _How long was he lying there, ill and in pain?_ thought Shunsui angrily, as he began to wash Jushiro's back. The snowy haired Captain let out an exasperated groan when he was leant back against the tub. Shunsui used his hands to scoop water and wet his friend's hair.  
"I'll let you wash your own extremeties, Ju'," Shunsui stated, handing the soft, soapy sponge to the man. Jushiro nodded, accepting the sponge as Shunsui washed the long, alabaster hair. He tried to avoid looking at the pale hands gently moving in a certain area. _No, Kyoraku_, he told himself firmly, concentrating on lathering the shampoo, _he is ill._  
"Do you feel any better?" he asked, drawing his attention away from certain thoughts.  
"Yes, thank you, Kyoraku," said Jushiro sleepily, turning his deep green eyes to his best friend.  
"I think that you should be put to bed after this, Ju'," said Shunsui, and the sick man nodded.

Pulling out the plug of the bath, Kyoraku picked Jushiro back up in his arms. He knew where the kimonos were kept; after helping Jushiro rub down with a towel, he carried the man to where the garments were. Wrapping Ukitake in a pale blue kimono, he carried the man into an extra bedchamber. With amusement, Shunsui noticed that Jushiro had fallen asleep in his arms. Tucking his sick friend into bed, Kyoraku went off to clean the blood from Jushiro's bedroom floor and to wash his flowery kimono and Jushiro's clothing.  
After cleaning the clothing and floors, Shunsui returned to the room where Jushiro was sleeping peacefully. He pulled a chair up next to the bed, and shedding his Captain's haori, he sunk into the chair to watch over his troubled friend.

-

_Oh shit, _thought Kyoraku, jolting awake, _I must have drifted off to sleep. _He cast a wary eye over Jushiro's sleeping form and sighed with relief when he saw the man's chest gently rising and falling as he slept on. _I don't think he'd mind if I slept in the same bed, _thought Shunsui, _it's late, and cold out here, _and so he rose from the chair. Lifting the covers on the king sized bed, Shunsui gently slipped in next to Jushiro, who shifted in his sleep. As Shunsui settled down comfortably, a thin arm encircled his waist from behind. He grumbled contentedly as he drifted into slumber.

Kyoraku woke up to the sun in his eyes. The curtains had been opened haphazardly, as if the staff member had been in a rush. Shunsui shrugged it off as he turned over to face Jushiro. Jushiro was already awake, his arm still draped over Shunsui's waist. Reaching out, Shunsui pulled Ukitake in close, up against his chest. The arm over his waist tightened, a bony hand stroking his back as he returned the favour.  
"Thank you for looking after me, Kyoraku," came Jushiro's muffled voice from Shunsui's chest. Shunsui momentarily hugged the other Captain tighter, before releasing him. _It's now or never, Kyoraku, _he told himself, _you've been waiting for nearly one hundred years for a good chance to kiss him._  
"It's okay, Ju'," he replied, leaning back and staring into the beautiful green eyes. Smiling, he reached out a hand and stroked the soft, white hair. Jushiro closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle sensation. _Now. _Kyoraku softly cupped the man's head in that hand and leaned forward. Before Jushiro had a chance to open his eyes, his lips were captured. Shunsui kissed him cautiously, tentatively, and when he pulled away, Jushiro stared at him with curious eyes.

"I'm s-sorry!" choked Shunsui, immediately regretting it. Jushiro shook his head, and it was Shunsui's turn to be surprised when the white haired shinigami leaned forward and reciprocated the kiss. Shunsui quickly got over his shock, however, and wasted no time in kissing back, pulling Jushiro toward him. They stayed together for a long moment, arms around each other. When the kiss was broken, they lay there and stared into each other's eyes happily.  
"I should go,' said Shunsui, and it broke his heart to see Jushiro's face fall, 'Nanao will be wondering where I went. It won't be long before she comes looking for me," he concluded, caressing Jushiro's face as the man nodded reluctantly.  
"I'll be back,' he said, smiling as he saw his friend's face light back up, 'I love you, Jushiro."  
"I love you too, Kyoraku. Take care!" came Jushiro's reply as Shunsui stood and donned his Captain's haori before flash-stepping back to his own quarters.

***Tap: Aussie word for 'faucet'.**  
**Tell me what you thought, and don't forget to point out any mistakes/typos**


End file.
